A New Subitutite Teacher for Team Seven
by Dead Account 0000001
Summary: OUr favorite female perverted teacher has been expelled from being a teacher, and accepts a job offer in the Village of the Hidden Leaves.After Team Seven's sensei is badly injured, he needs a subitutite for some time. What will be instore for Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

A perverted sensei Chapter 1.

**I do not own Naruto or the other unknown anime that is featured in this first chapter.**

In the Village in the Hidden leaves, there was a epic battle between Might Guy and Kakashi. Now these two have been fighting until Might Guy had cracked Kakashi's ribcage by accident. Now when Tsunade had had him hospitalized, she told him that he wouldn't able to be on his feet for a month, and his student had to be in training for a upcoming event that is currently unknown because the arthor have not thought up a name for the event. Anyways, the Newly Team 7 was outside at the training grounds with their fractured sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you are bedrested, what are we posed to do?????" asked a concerned Sakura?

"Well I guess you three will have to train on youre own…" said a happy sensei.

"What ??!!!! But you are pose to train us for the unknown event what we even don't know the fuck about."screamed a furious Naruto.

"You don't have to scream that loud, dickless, _if you have one_???" said a pale Sai.

"You know, I am getting fucking tired of you, Sai. You always have to comment about me and my rod ever single fucking day. I sick of it. If you are gay, amitted and get the fuck away. Cause I do not want a teammate that is a homosexual. Stop asking asking the same stupid question and shut the fuck up.!!!"

"_How many times is he gonna says fuck in a complete statement???" though the concerned one eye ninja._

"So you do amitt not having one???" teased Sai.

"No, it's **overrated**."said a pissed off Naruto.

" Is that a yes???"

Naruto is forming a Rasagen in his hand and thrusted into Sai chest."Good bye Sai."

Sai was send flying in the sky and landed about 50 ft. away from the team. A worried Sakura and Kakashi was staring at Naruto nervously. They knew the blond ninja was pissed off due to the fact that his favorite Ramen spot was closed for the week, his mission failed that he couldn't bring Sasuke back, and to the fact that he simply hated Sai. The bastard just had to push his buttons on a Monday afternoon. Finnaly the ninja of the Nine Tails had calmed down."so, sensei what about our training?"

Being worried at the fact that he would be blasted away,he quickly replied" well Tsunade had send a teacher from a far away place as a replacement. So don't worried, she said that the new teacher knows her stuff."

"Umm, does that mean we won't have any problems with this teacher?? Remember what happen the last time you had a subitute?? Reminded Sakura.

_**Flashback…..**_

_** After the chunin exams and Tsunade being Hokage, the one eye ninja rushed to the hospital to find a purple faced 12 year old Naruto in the hospital bed.**_

"_**Oh MY GOD!!!. What happen to him????"**_

"_**Well-a I was teaching young-a Naruto about absorbing a Super Mushroom, and-a he kinda got poison."**_

"_**What???!!!! Why the hell would you let him do that??!!!"**_

" _**Well you-a know, Mushrooms posed to-a power up people and-"**_

"_**That on a damn video game!!!! You are not even real!!!"**_

" _**You know what I sick-a of this." The overall wearing sensei summoned a pipe that pop outta nowhere and jumped in the pipe. Afterward a small bomb with eye, pop out of the pipe.**_

"_**Oh…shit.."said a wide-eyed Kakashi…..**_

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!**_

………………………………………………………_**..**_

"Oh yeah, I was sereverly hurt that day," replied Kakashi, "but this sub won't be that bad. Matter of fact, she will be coming soon. Tsunade said she was going to arrived here today." After that he disappear in a big poof, leaving Sakura and Naruto in a daze.

"Umm, Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"you ever had a feeling before that you are having some problems with your feelings but you can't have the guts to tell how you feel about the person?"

" Umm, I guess."

Wanna umm, go hang out sometime?"

"Sure".

Meanwhile in the Khona gates, the two guards were sitting at the desk awaiting the newcomer.

"Hmmm… I wonder what is in store for this new teacher….."

"Well, don't wonder too hard, remember what happen last time?"

_**Flashback…………………………**_

"_**well I told you you should not have wonder what when you think of Tsunade-**_

_**WHACK!!!!!!**_

"Well, you are right, part- OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!

???????: Hello, gentlemen!!! Would you show me where the Hokage is? My skin is so sentive to this hot sun, it will mess my sentive boo- CRASH!!!! 

The two gaurds fell out on the ground, with nosebleed.

_Meanwhile….._

Naruto and Sakura were checking on the knock out Sai. All of the sudden they heard a off coming voice that would bring any man's pants down.

"Excuse me! Can you help me get out of this sunlight, I need to see the hokage!!! I need some strong guy or a beautiful sexy girl to help me before I faint!!!"

Naruto is looking in a confused look. "Who is that lady? She is perverted????"

Sakura nodded in agree " I agree."

Unawared of this site, the famous perverted toad sage was clueless of the fact there was another pervert that was better then him. Who is this new pervert? Will she be a better pervert than him??????

To be continued……

(I hope you like the first chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who is that woman?" ask the bright orange ninja.

" I dunno but she maybe retarded." Replied the pink haired brunette. They was looking in amazement as they saw an attravtive young woman in a red tight dress and in high heels. Suddenly the young woman started to speak to the confused nijnas.

"Hello, you two. I need to see the Hokage you two sexy ninjas. Would you want me to touch your kunai and skurikens????"

Naruto is very confused at this point. "What does she mean about that???" Sakura started to whisper into his ear. "Ohhhhhh…………………what's a vargina?"

In a distance there was a record scratching and Sakura was so surprised that she wanted to laugh at Naruto, but she realize that Naruto had suffer when he was a child that no one haven't even taught him the birds and the bees. Suddenly Sakura calmy smile to Naruto and told him that she will show him later. Soon their site was back on the teacher. " Umm, who are you?

"I am Ms. Mistukia, and I'm from a faraway place that you will-

"Okay, I understand where you are from. Are you our new sensei?"

"Yes, and we will have some very special time together working on your skills."

"Cool!!!! We could work on my Rasegan!!!!

"Ummmm….. sure."

"You don't even have a clue what I'm talking about???"

"Ummm, yeah I do. But I have to get to the Hokage office, could you show me the way?

"Yeah, take the narrow, long path for about two minutes and you will see two circle store. Once you go there the Hokage office is just in the middle."

"Mmmmmmmmm, thank you." The black haired brunette soon left for the desiginated path. So sakura had started blushing.

"You umm, shouldn't said it like that, Naruto.."

"Why Sakura?"

"Never mind."

Meanwhile, the famous perverted sagewas hanging out with Kakashi, discussing about MAKE OUT PARADISE novels, until Kakashi had mention something.

"You know there is a new perverted teacher in the village."

"Who?"

"She's is gonna be my team subititute teacher until I can be healed."

Jiraya sudden realized there was new game in the brawl. He thought to himself that he needs to confront this problem right away. But first……… At the Hokage office………………

Tsunade was reading some papers until the door busted open that awaken the 5th hokage.

"WHO THE HELL BUSTED DOWN MY DOOR!? THAT CAME OTTA MY SALARY YA KNOW!!!!" yelled the screaming blonde.

"Oh I'm sorry, I hear to accept the job offering that was advertize on the paper I had recived." Said the perverted teacher.

" oh…… well welcome to the village of the hidden leaves. Where the village is always protected and secured. I am gonna let you know that this is gonna be a dufticut task at hand. You will start tomorrow at 9 in the morning an-" suddenly the perverted teacher MIskuitka grabbed the hokage's bosom.

"Oh…… you feel so soft, why I don't teach you some things????"

Meanwhile at Naruto, he was eating some ramen that Sakura was secretly saving for him until….

"WHAT THE FUCK?!- BOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!"

From a distance the hokage building lit up due to the fact that Tsunade had used her famous What the fuck Voice. Where she say that phase and a certain place or what ever she is point at, explode. Imagine what would happen if she was………… Never moind I getting off task. Naruto went home for some rest unknowing for the evil but sexy plot that the busty brunette had planned for him…..and Sakura. Now somewhere near the hokage building, Kakashi was face to face with the man who put him in the perdicterment that he was in.

"You know I hate you."

"Well my rival, youc should have put more youthful strength into your fighting."

"What?"

"well the youthful spring time of power explodes into your body so you can experience the spring time of YOUTH!!!!!"

"…………. Have you been of that weed????"

" Mepthane. It make some youthful impact to your life. If the spring time of youth wasn't there, what would ever happen to our famous superstars?"

**Cutaway**

**In a city where chaos was wrecking, former famous superstar Brittney Spears was on a killing spree. She shoot to the left and to the right leaving no one alive…………………..**

"Gai, that cutaway was in bad taste."

"EXPERENCIE THE SPRINGTIME!!!!!!"

"IT IS NOT EVEN SPRING, IT FREAKIN FEBURARY!!!!!"

"THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!!"

Next chapter will be for a while due to computer issues………..


	3. Chapter 3

In a fixed apartment lies the nine tailed fox jailer asleep dreaming his ass away. Usually he is dreaming of ramen but tonight he was dreaming of something else. Sakura and ramen. Ever since the two got close, it has been heaven for Naruto and it is a delight for another being that lives inside him. There lays the Nine tailed fox watching the blond haired boy dreaming of Sakura. Now he was grateful that Naruto was in to Sakura and completely forgot about Sasuke. Now if he went blabbering about Sasuke, he would never hear the end of Naruto's blabber. Now there was one question on the fox's mind. Who was that weird woman??????????????

Morning had risen and Naruto gracefully woken to an unwearied feeling. Suddenly he felt a hand touching him around his private area. After he finally opens his eyes, he pin pointed on what was giving him this feeling.

"WHAT THE HELL????!!!!!" Lying on top of him was none other than that weird woman who was wearing that red suit.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

"WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM???!!!"

"I just give you a morning sensation..."

"GET THE F**K OFF ME!!!"

"No…"

"That it. MULTI-SHADOW CLONES!!!!!!" Sudden the room was filled with about 20 Narutos, and there are not happy.

"Ohhhh…. A gangbang."

This freaked out Naruto so badly, he, including his clones jumped out of the window and spread out in the village. The original ran until he got to the hokage building where he ran into his training sensei, Jiraya.

"Oh there, Naruto. You just look like that you have been do some research."

"I WASN'T DOING YOUR DIRTY-why aren't you "researching" anyways??"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…… I don't feel like it today. I just have this unreel feeling there is another pervert in this village."

"WELL YOU JUST MISS HER. SHE WAS IN MY APARTMENT TRYING TO RAPE ME!!!!!!"

The toad sage looked at Naruto for a moment and started thinking….

"Say is it Anko?"

"No… by the way I haven't seen her. Where is she???"

"Somewhere in a place called Golden Silver Headquarters. I heard she was training her son."

"Wait…… the snake lady has a child?"

"Someone was named Fireman Mitarashi…. (But that for another story.) Anyways…….

"Pervy Sage I think you have a perverted challenger."

"What do you mean."

"That woman who tried to rape me is probably more perverted than you."

"WHAT??!!!! NONE IS MORE PERVERTED THAN ME!!!"

All of the sudden the perverted woman soon appeared right in front of the two. _Wearing a silky see through red dress. _

"Hello Naruto-kun. Today you and your lovely team seven will meet at the training ground at 12 noon. For your assignment you most read this book I created and give a book report about it. For every misspell word, I would have to strip a piece of clothing off."

Both Naruto and Jiraya was staring confusedly at the woman_. How is that punishment????????_

"HEY???!!! HOW DID YOU GET FRESH RAMEN???!!! THAT MINE LAST BOX OF IT"

"Oh, this this was in your apartment after you left."

Naruto started to growl and his eyes turned a deep red. Soon he had three charka tails and was ready to kill the teacher. Soon a four tail was four was made and he was pissed !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"IMMA FIRING MY LAZOR!!!!! BOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!

"Naruto, wake up!"

"Huh? What happen?"

"You passed out and she was eating your noodles…"

"Why are we not funding this????"

"Naruto, we need to take down this pervert down. She will ruin my reputation, she will be a female version of me, and I will not tolerate that!!!!"

"I was going to say no, but after she tried to rape me, I will help tae her down. After we get through with her, she will be in bad shape, like the village did when Sakura use Semestic Toss on Groudon. (look that up on you tube. LOL)

**Flashback…..**

**Battle between Naruto and Sakura and Groudon.**

**Naruto used Shadow Clone Justu. Naruto's defense sharply rose. Naruto can now use Raseagan.**

**Sakura use Semestic Toss. Sakura run to Groudon and upper cut him. Groudon soon flies off in the sky. In space sattilites it shows a Groudon that is smiling. "OH YEAH!!!! I CAN FLY!!!!" Soon he started to drop back to Khona.**

**Sakura and Naruto are looking at their opponent that is about to fall on them**

"**Oh…..shit"**

**BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!**

Around about noon Naruto reach the meeting spot where the teacher told them to meet at. Sakura was pissed.

"NARUTO!!!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LATE???!!!"

"Relax, Sakura. It's 11:45. Anyways I had some morning problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe he is dickless and he went to find someone else's to have morning wood." Commented a smiling Sai.

That pissed off Naruto so badly, charka was flowing from his body. Soon only one tail had formed and he look Sai in the eye. **"****I gonna kill you……."**

Soon at 12 sharp, the teacher finally arrived and look upon a grouchy Naruto, a vancent face Sakura, and a almost dead Sai.

"Good afternoon students, today we will test how much you can please the teacher. If all you three could impress me will a move that suits my personality, you will all pass. But if you fail,you will have to do something else to please me. First up is the pale looking girl.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!!!" Said a revived Sai."

Naruto finally huddled with his teammates . "Listen, what about we attack her something that perverted. Sai you can created an ink clone of a sexy girl. I use my Sexy Jutsu, and Sakura………… do your thang. Trust me, it gonna work."

Sakura spoke up. "Or we can just hit her with our strongest attacks."

"okay that will work."

One hour later

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE FAIL????!!!!"

"well, it simple. I ask for something to please and show me your abilities, but you did the opposites."

"WHAT???!!! I did a Rasegenshuriken, Sai created a ink dragon, and Sakura burst that building with superhuman strength, what the hell did you expect????"

"Well, didn't your sensei teach you any kind of sex position???

"WHAT???!!!!"

"Hmmmm…. Since you fell, there I another way to pass, but it gonna cost all three of you."

All three ninja looked in there pockets.

"You must give me your clothes that you are wearing."

All except the teacher: WHAT THE HELL???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile in a tree, Our favorite perverted sage was watching in aware. "Ohhhhh…. This is funny, disturbing, and sexy at the same time. But I was the one who posed to teach Naruto this. Not no amateur-pervert!...................oh yeah, Naruto does know about that, after he told me what happen in his room before I took him on that 2 year training.

**Flashback…**

**After Tsunade became Hokage, Naruto decided to hit the hay, he went to his apartment and found something that was out of place. "OHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!!!!!!!!"**

**A scared Naruto zoomed over to Jiraya house and tried to get him but he wasn't home. Then Sasuke saw him. " Idiot, what are you doing screaming at this time of the night???"**

"**Ican'tnever describewhatisaw. !!!"**

**Sasuke used his Sharigan to read Naruto talking and followed Naruto into his room.**

"**oh MY-"**

**There was an naked woman layin in Naruto's bed with a ginant blue and sliver dragon who ruled time.**

"**Hey there little boys, wanna join the gangbang?"**

**The time dragon spoke."PENUS!!!!!!"**

What did Misukita mean that team seven have to take there clothes off? What will Jiraya do??? Why did Dialga f**ked and unknowned woman, who have a fetish for having sex with Pokemon. Tune in for chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

"Awww hell no!! I am not gonna get naked in front of everybody" screamed a furious Naruto.

"What? Are you proving a point, Naruto???" asked a sinister looking Sai.

"FUCK YOU, YOU PALE BASTARD!!!!"

Naruto… you know this is posed to be kid rated" Reminded Sakura.

"Well it just got fucking rated M, because this teacher is fucking crazy!!!"

"How many times are you gonna say that?"

"Until Ichacku's fucking opens up!"

"What if I said I will make you make some ramen later on?"

"…….Make it super size, and I will stop acting stupid."

After the short dialuge between the three students, Mistikuka was getting a little annoyed. " Alright, you three. If you can't do this exersize, your punishiment will be that I will have to strip…"

All three were silence…._How is that posed to be punishment?????_

"But I will do it while singing-

"All right…. I will do it!!!!

Suddenly Sakura started to pull Naruto. "Naruto, what are you planning to do?"

"Remember that Sexy Jutsu I made before???"

"Ohhhhhhhhh……."

Naruto turn to the teacher and was ready to perform his sexy technique but suddenly a unusal site stop him…..

The teacher soon was locking face looks with his Sage, Jiraya….

Both was starring down each other. These two was perverts without a doubt, but what are they going to do?? How will two perverts fight?????? Will these two-

"Okay, enough with the crap you are saying!!!!" Yelled a Pissed off Naruto.

Soon one of the perverts spoke up.

"So…. You must be the pervert I have been hearing Naruto talking about?"

"You mister, is sexy, but are right! I am a bigger pervert than you!!!"

"Haha. Don't make me laugh!!!!

While the two teachers are starring off, Naruto and Sakura was getting tired off this, and decided to spend the rest of the day together. Soon a crowd was forming around the two perverts…. Soon the Hokage came down to see what was going on. She was soon surprised at this and soon…..

"Huh?!??!" Said a studder Jiraya.

All that dialuge was just a dream, but it was coming to reailty. He had fell asleep, but woke up to the point where Naruto and his teammates had to performed something for this crazy teacher. Soon the four was talking down there and Jiraya was listening.

"All right but since you can't peform what I want you to do, as punishment, Naruto and Sakura must perform something that as a duo, while Sai must……………….um…….never mind…..

After the teacher and Sai left, Naruto and Sakura was looking each other for ideals.

"Naruto, what are we going to do? I never……"

"Same here, Sakura….."

The two was thinking for a plan to get this assignment down, so they went to the Hokage for some answers. But along the way, Naruto was delovping a thing for Sakura… All of a sudden…. "AYIEeieeieieieiAH!!!!" Naruto felt a odd moment in his pants and hit the ground in pain. Soon Sakura turned around in aware and see what was wrong with Naruto.

"Naruto????, what is wrong???"

"Uhhhh….. Sakura….. it felt like ….. I was growing…..a…-Sakura was confused at her friend but suddenly find out what was going on, and started blushing madly………. "Naruto, you umm, don't know what's going on?!!!!!"

"AM I GROWING A ARM?!!!!!!"

Sakura just wanted to laugh and punch him at the same time and walked off, but she felt a little sorry for the blond haired clueless ninja. Instead she helped him up and left. Meanwhile Mistiuka had just gotten down shopping for some clothes(Not any clothes) and our favorite perverted sage was starring down at her.

"Hmmm…… I wonder how she became perverted….. or maybe……"

At the Hokage office……

"Let me get this straight…. You want me to find a ideal place to make out?!!!!!! What is this for???"

Well, Female pervy-sensei told us that we need to do something togrhter or she is gonna make us do something crazy, but perverted." 

"Hmmmmm….. well I know she can be crazy but…. You know what, I'll help you. Here is a location where you can go…." After given them a location on paper the two sped off. Meanwhile Jiriaya decided to take out this new pervert……by force!!!!!

Misikua on the other hand wasn't aware of this perlious attack which is about to be bestow on her. On the other hand….IMMMA FIRIN MY LAZOR!!!!! BOOOOOMMMMMM!!!............................................................................................................... Now Naruto and Sakura was heading towards the spot and decided to rethink this…..

"Sakura, we could use the shadow clone jutsu and let our clones to the work…".

"I don't know…"

Ten minutes later……

"Well that was easy……"

"Yeah, and we didn't lift a hand….."

"It could be more fun if we did it…."

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"yeah…"

"yeah….."

'_,Yeah?"_

"_Yeah……_

"_Yeah?????_

"…………_.Yeah…………"_

Soon the two started to make out without knowing the video camera was still going.

Above in the treetops, the famous copy eye ninja ( somehow got in the tree with the wheel chair was watching them from above…

" Hmmmm……. Make us proud, Naruto………." All of the sudden the wheel chair lost it balance and Kakashi fell for a about 5 seconds…. Look like he gonna need some more time off……

( I am running out of ideals so send some reviews in the keep the flowing going……)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long continuation. My internet is out and I can only send when I get a change. Sorry for the mistakes on the last chapter. I was severely sick and couldn't even get a computer in my range….

Chapter 5…..

Two blushing but very loud tacky clothes wearing shionbis were returning from their little project. Now little the noticed, Jiriaya, who is in rage, found and tracked down Misituka. Now what was running through his mind that how could someone so beautiful and sexy could be his enemy?

Wait? Was he was talking about the female pervert???? What the hell was going on with him?

All of a sudden a red poof appeared on his left shoulder, revealing a miniature version of Jiriaya, except he was in all red with a tail, and with a big red scroll.

"Hey big guy," started the midget…. "I see what you are going through…. What about taking and driving that ass outta KHONA!!!"

"…….. So…. Where the other one?"

a opposite version of the red guy soon appeared. "whoa there, if you do that you will make a fool of yourself and make Khona look bad. Think about it…."

Soon the real Jiriaya thought……"Yeah you are right but are we gonna not to be best perverts here. You know I gonna go over there"

The white hair sanin walked over to the bar where MiskukiA sitting at. "Hey you."

The teacher turned around and wasn't happy. She was drunk…"What the hell you want?"

"I'm Jiriaya the great pervert sage. I heard you were the new perverted teacher in this village. There is one little fault. I am the only pervert that lives in this god forsaken town."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….. I see….. You are just jealous that I am stealing ya thunder?! You are forgetting that I have two things that can beat you with. I am a girl and my students want to crawl over me. What is your excuse?"

"I have a transparent Jutsu that I can use to do my research, and I am an author of my great books. Can you beat that??"

Soon a familiar orange wearing ninja returned to see what is going on. "Hey why you two arguing at the middle of the night???"

Soon diary had A IDEA…."Hey what about this. In three months from now, we are going to have the biggest perverted Olympics. All perverts alike are going to come here to see who the biggest pervert that is is!!!!!"

Naruto looked confuse. Do I fear that I am going to involved?"

Yes in three months from now, the new chapter is gonna be made involving these Olympics. Until then I have no montage of what to shosw. Sorry.


End file.
